FanFic FINAL FANTASY VI Beautiful Chemistry
by MARYXULA
Summary: Collection of drabbles (pre-canon) divided in three types of magic: Fire, Ice and Poison representing Terra, Celes and Kefka... Classified as T
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR´S NOTE:**

Any official FFVI Character is mine, They are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and its respective collaborators

CRAZYNESS! Story formed by several drabbles separated by four parts: Fire (Terra) Fire/Ice (Terra, Celes), Ice (Celes) and Poison (Kefka) n_un

 **Warning:** Despite the short lenght of every drabble, you can find despiction of violence and sex too, considered yourselves warned (Wildlife is the most tricky thing you can find in life btw)

 **FanFic Final Fantasy VI**

 **** BEAUTIFUL CHEMISTRY ****

 **FIRE**

 _"Fuego, siempre alrededor. Fuego, alguien olvidó que el fuego, que el fuego... lo guardo yo."_

Ifrit s children are strong and unpredictable as the fire flowing in their veins. The children of Shiva, instead, are solitary and serene as the ice around them but undoubtedly those ones blessed with the gift of poison are the deadliest. Even the essence that marks their presence in a short or long closeness can cause a poisoning for the rest. Often aware of that fact, Venomous Espers like to make use of such skills turning them into the twisted ones.

And He holds those three characteristics, which causes him great joy.

Fire and ice walk together throught his blood and poison is quickly created according to the situations. A strange combination but maybe very taken into account among Espers, specially between inferior ones, just able to manifest one element.

The little half Esper noticed it pretty quickly and that could be the reason Terra felt less scared of Kefka who was many times requested there by Dr Cid. He did without too much protest because He did feel some curiosity about her but nothing more. Only time will ensure a greater interest or disinterest.

When psychologists review her first drawings, those relating to the two of them, They aren t showing two people but something like the creatures from the other side. The Esper World.

However Maduin always have tried to warn his daughter of the imbalance that causes an unnatural union. Just be careful, my princess, just be careful

 **xxx xxx xxx**

She would lie head up in the middle of that space of medium size but immense in her mind in search of the sensation caused by the thick and soft grass caressing her bare back.

But only She felt the freshness and the stiffness of the soil.

It took her a while adjust to her new situation, the fact that She was no longer in a safe and familiar environment and above all the things, to the fact that from time to time strange individuals would try to touch her or communicate with her in so strange way as their appearances.

Vulnerable and alone, all She did was emit grunts curled up in a far corner. Resembling a small and scared animal with strong pinkish fur.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

Even if her mind was incapable of recognizing him, the senses that were awakened before He could be close her did. With greater intensity as his magic potential grew, being an advantage and a disadvantage at the same time. Only in the case of the appearance of an Esper of potential higher than his.

Being young, Terra was much more aware of his disadvantage against Kefka so She was much more wary despite her no experience against possible rivals. Not all Espers found affinity and without that an occasional battle could take place between them. Fortunately for the small Terra that was not the case as both harbored strong connection with fire and ice. Apart from the fact that Kefka was enough aware of the importance for future projects of the hibrid child. It was also fun watching her move, always wrapped in a strong pink or fuchsia glow like If her hair didn t have a clear limit around little body. Other creatures that Kefka had seen didn t emit that glare, their brightness turned off just as their vital energy. Without the machines that kept their bodies, they would be nothing but corpses. With the mandatory outfit worn in the laboratory, He simply watched her standing in the middle of the cleared room noting the distrustful looks of the research team of the Empire s members.

After several approaches and estrangements, She finally touched and hold on to the gaudy yellow fabric of his outfit being not a surprise to him, rather a confirmation of an intuition He had but was unable to explain.

For him it has always been the same and that caused his smile broadened. Even surrounded by a lot of dying Espers.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

Her skin, before of an intense pink, seemed pale close to acquiring a tone caucasian between humans and the prominent dark hair that began in half of her limbs, being precise from the elbows, had lost its strength, falling, being merely covering her head. Incredibly long and blond, resulting her unique shield over her bare chest.

Directing the eyes on her little hands still placed in an defensive position, in each rounded finger nails had dwindled their seize to everyone's relief. Same thing happened with her teeth, pretty white and ordered. No longer could be seen protruding tusks despite She showed them in an attempt to threat the enemy. No one dared to remove a lock to better see Terra´s ears but it seemed that they were no longer sharp neither.

Her big and restless eyes harbored a beautiful color, mostly blue with small greenish specks around the pupil, a black rounded spot. The reddish tone had became just a background softened around the iris but would return at the use of magic covering that her greenish blue color. Gift from her mother who at her age always looked like a doll.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

The reaction of bewilderment and even rejection to the image the reflection surface was revealing was understandable. She had never looked herself in the mirror before. He knew that where She had been living until that time there was nothing like a mirror so his intention to surprise Terra had been a resounding success.

Kefka was convinced that to make her accept and flourish her other nature was needed that She had many images of reference, being her own the most valuable.

Cid absolutely refused to take her out of the lab.

Her progress was not enough He had said but The Emperor had already insisted on seeing the hybrid between human and Esper more than one time. Cid was a man too cautious Kefka used to think and that made everything was slower but He was right in their principal priority, to fit theirselves to her needs.

 **FIRE II**

The little hybrid between human and Esper had started to develop real passion toward drawing and it was not unusual to find her sitting in her plush seating with a notebook, charcoal and a box full of crayons of diverse colors between her hands of doll with delicate but nimble fingers, ready to create fancy characters inspired by the people She knew. General Christophe always was looking at her feeling dumbfounded, totally amazed with her talent and imagination until the calling from his companions returned him to reality. Someday He would ask her to perform his portrait, that one that was just made and placed in the red walls when It was achieved a remarkable amount of merits as general.

Before the door was opened, the little blonde was already standing ready to show her little masterpiece to that one who was most appreciated in the whole Empire. Still there were some problems at the recognize of good or bad perceptions received from his part but It was absolutely certain that He would dedicate a smirk because of his prominent vanity. In fact, when Kefka got it to better examination, holding it between his white fingers embellished by some golden rings, He seemed pleased. Long time in silence like abstracted about to draw a big smile was enough by Terra to feel good. But He said, did not ask, do a better one and moved away.

For some reason She felt that the small but piercing eyes watching her under bushy eyebrows of pale blonde hue did it much the same way that those ones in the laboratory, making her very nervous. Possibly it was reasonable to think that without Kefka near Terra still a cub had no guide because on more than one occasion She had turned her head in his search along the vast and ornate office of The Emperor.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

Again in the area roofless that was the playground of that horrible place, the strange girl owner of a really blond and wavy hair and big aquamarine eyes was unintentionally causing problems.

Nothing that could have been avoided if his request had not been rejected Kefka thought going through the narrow corridors of the old interior of the building feeling most annoying than usual to come up with the office of the principal director of that damned hospice for troubled or homeless children.

Before one of the caregivers started to tell what happened, the blond soldier understood the magnitude of the problem with a simple observation of her face, pale with fear. So more unexpected momentum than because of any hurry He reminded them that they had accepted the agreement with the research team about her care, whatever could happen.

Although irritable, their refusal on their part to continue with the agreement was beneficial for Kefka. That and only because of that, He didn´t burn anything in an attack of frustration and rage.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

"Why you don´t talk to me?" He wanted to know, some kind of frustration and despair could be noticed in his clear and soft voice. They had already spent several days together and He was forced to make a new report although without any progress since the last one, the soldier wouldn´t do the waited new one. "I´m doing all has been written about children´s care and education… Damnit! If you only could say something…"

As the words from his delicate pale pink lips were sprouting the little blondie could feel how his long and thin fingers moved agitated by her rounded face sat on his lap. Frowning and clenching her also pinkish lips, She lowered her head for a moment and taking one of the pencils on the table of hard wood closer to them tried to develop something to cheer him up.

"Words, Terra, I need words from your mouth!" The shout paralyzed her who soon released the elongated tool and lifting her head looked up, with glazed eyes to him.

"Kefka… Is angry with me?" She tried, closing her beautiful eyes, specially because his name was difficult to pronoun but always sounded so well coming from her lips.

He didn´t know what to respond, He was starting to have more problems to control himself even being with her. He didn´t want to damage her with his fire. The silence sorround them but for Terra silence wasn´t bad.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

It was like painting but on a less flat Surface than paper and She liked that, It was only necessary good pulse and a lot of concentration so holding the material between his fingers, the first thing She did was fill her lungs with air and releasing it, adopting an attitude of artist that drew a small smile on his mouth. Afterall, for him making up oneself was somekind of underestimated art.

Covering his freshly washed face carefully by a white ointment, the girl paved the way to develop beautiful but striking figures around his eyes like the crimson color that would extend in his thin and pale lips. To accentuate the design remarked the edges with an elonged goldtone object and finished adding soft touches of pinkish rouge giving his face a little detail of mischief that He loved. Dealing with eyelashes was a bit drastic at the crush of them using another instrument of menacing appearance.

Once finished her masterpiece, She soon collected the valuable materials, putting them into the small wooden box with gold figures that the man had taken while He carefully examined his embellished face. Although She couldn´t understand the sense of beauty or aesthetics like a real human Terra smiled on hearing him laughing like a little child, He kept doing it even getting away the mirror in his bedroom.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

Well known fact was that She was a beautiful creature and often a quiet one, almost unnoticeable except when it was time to conduct new tests.

Even before reaching the appropriate room inside the large area that was the lab, She did her best to escape what originated that Kefka had to run after her to catch her. Feeling her nails transferring the cloth of his green uniform and desperate sinking into his flesh accompanied by grunts and squeals. Whistling and closing the eyes was all He could think to do, clenching his jaw as He walked but only the heat that slowly increased in his body could shut her up, warning her of the danger. Dressed again in a white and rough gown She couldn´t stop trembling lying on a metal table, focusing her attention on the voice of Kefka until the sedative took effect. What happened meanwhile was dispelled by the darkness hearing the blond soldier recommend her closing her eyes If She felt very tired.

Then it was She who was forced to wait a long moment resulting for her a strange experience. When She looked him out of the same terrifying room, Kefka simply shrugged. From the beginning of the Infusion process He was informed about the mandatory monitoring.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

Five years had passed since the first time the young hibrid of Esper and human had been brought to the Emperor and certainly time did not seem to be very kind to him. His thick beard was white and more wrinkles had increased on his forehead, as the bags under his piercing eyes had done too.

Humans grew old so quickly...

But He still was able to move himself without help and that was important and his memory still worked properly. Somehow He was a little like Ramuh the lord of thunders who was the leader with the oldest appearance of all the Espers of the first generation and ironically the most feared and respected of them. Everybody was well aware what He was able to do even The Goddesses who gave him the staff He used to command storms. Well, at least that said the legend that Kefka had read her many times.

Fortunately, again, humans wouldn´t go so far, for very good physical condition that would maintain throughout their lives.

And like the first time She met him She was finding herself forced to kneel and swear allegiance to him but at least if She opened her greenish eyes and turned her head discovered She was not alone in the middle of that human trap. Kneeling with her head down was a girl of similar age emanating a bluish light from her cold body. Was She an hibrid of Esper too? The question made Terra smile even her forehead was creased.

 **FIRE III**

Terra couldn´t help but feel disappointed when at the leave of the residence that had been the closest thing to a home for her She saw vague familiar face under his soldier hat but not the wished one.

"I have orders to take you with me to your assigned quarters." The young man of ebony color skin communicated her after a warm smile followed by his name and rank. She didn´t open her mouth so soldier Christophe added. "Do you understand?" She finally nodded.

At first the tall soldier was pretty cautious with the girl, just telling her what She had to do while She prepared herself for the trip allthough He started to take it easy soon, sharing with her personal anecdotes related with the places They both could see in the mirrors of the tram. Vector possesed many zones, ones more separated of the others, specially those ones placed in the old Vector, memory of the main kingdom of the continent long time ago, much before even the war won by The Emperor´s family. The young blond knew it thanks one of Kefka´s books, in that moment inside her suitcase of brown fabric.

Finished the trip, once ensconced in her room, Leo offered his help, just in case letting terra a little confused. Sitting in her bed near her new daily clothes, She thought about it. Should She trust in an human? A total human? Till the moment She was only able to trust Kefka but Kefka was half-esper like She, wasn´t He? She never was completely sure so She used to stop in that point, somehow Kefka always had done things seem easier. Lying in the soft surface She curled herself emitting mild sounds like She used to do close him. She missed him.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

His way of playing had changed, because for her it remained as mere games but resisting her instincts from her non-human nature, the young woman with long, blond wavy hair like a golden tide against air got up to run towards him one more time.

The fire that devoured the fabric of her dark green uniform transgressing her pale skin didn´t scare her, as an Esper linked to Ifrit´s lineage, that frail-looking skin could withstand amazingly high temperatures yet the blood that flowed did, red and warm as the sharp nails that had torn it.

Slowly She got up but Terra didn´t run toward him, Her big eyes remained fixed on her own blood sliding down and most likely it would be, when She left the astonishment, She would emit soft grunts for help ignored by the blonde calmly, maintaining his position of attack.

Between tears, her body finally launched, performing for the first time healing magic. Of course there were a method, magic words for every magic but Kefka tended to think those focus pocus were a waste of time. Espers´s bodies were prepared to cure themselves at the first sign of serious warm.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

Her body was ahead of her mind, acting first, without any control, just instinctively what caused that her appearance changed and magic surrounding it was increased, flooding it with an almost maddening power.

She was a criature of fire, every part of her pinkish skin, every pore shouted it angrily, touch her in that state was more dangerous than usual, even the light that surrounded her was fire, the fire that warmed her from the inside.

The screams, more of surprise than pain, turned into acute howls as She moved on all fours, studying the distance between her and the enemy. Leaving small and aligned flames in her wake, dancing like little spectrums at first pink but then reddish and orange, as time passed.

Kefka really enjoyed the spectacle that her true self was until his companion, a second in command, opened his mouth in alarm pointing his precious beast and usually It was when He remember how unnecessary was his presence for them.

So the fire going across his strong clothes, anxious to devour his flesh was not hers, came from him. As violent as his disgust.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

When It started happening She was barely aware of it. Of course She could realize of the change in the soldiers´s looks when She was around but They never made her feel that way.

With time, almost like losing all her control over her own magic and mind, She knew who could make her feel that way and It was pretty scary because in human moral standards and values, that would be downright forbidden.

.They somehow shared similar essence of espers so didn´t that mean They were like brother and sisters? Her human mind remembered her looking for sense but her espers instincs insisted in the duty of seduce and achieve a good subject with whom copulate. It was that time! The descendant blood on her thighs proved it, for her angst.

So it was that She tried by all means to avoid it, avoiding the subject that her strong instincts were telling her was the chosen one.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

She was trapped.

Sore but excited at the same time, unable to deflect her redish eyes of his celestial ones. So blue and so close that She could distinguish perfectly the small and clearer specks around his dark pupil. Feeling smothered by the intense heat given off their bodies through their resistant fabrics made especially for them due to their fatuous condition, those ones the Esper being of her hated and never felt satisfied until they were out of her body, She was waiting with restless breathing his next movement when It happened.

A kiss followed by a strong scratch but not one of those slow and cute kisses illustrations showed in the novels She had read in an effort to be similar the other girls, rather, one wild, gritting her teeth, feeling the taste of her lips against his.

A small incentive that took effect with ease because despite the surprise, his reaction was to hold her so He grabbed her by her pinkish mane of floating hair preventing her from fleeing. A noisy growl came from her mouth when her body crashed again with the solid wall. However, She seemed to be enjoying it.

In her shining eyes It could be seen her irrational desire, a desire just shown as an Esper. In her shining eyes It could be seen her irrational desire, a desire just shown as an Esper. So brief when the human self returned.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

Sooner or later would eventually be a conflict between her humanity and nature of divine creature, as some poets and freethinkers liked to call them.

Everything burned in despair.

To describe the incident in a report was not easy that his Eminence would understand was happened. Even collecting information from survivors reported from the infirmary. Soldiers prepared for anything from sabotage or treason to wild creatures.

But ironically the only thing that seemed to make Kefka worry was the flight of Terra.

Supporting a white cheek against his closed right fist He tried to find the sense of her intense reaction. She used to suffer many types of reactions but never as abrupt as that one. His blue eyes were fixed on the huge mechanical creature still at some distance from where He was.

Once She was found and calm, things would take a new turn Cid had made him know interrupting him and taking him out of his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR´S NOTE:**

No official FFVI Character is mine, They are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and its respective collaborators

CRAZYNESS! Story formed by several drabbles separated by four parts: Fire (Terra) Fire/Ice (Terra, Celes), Ice (Celes) and Poison (Kefka) n_nU

 **Warning:** Despite the short lenght of every drabble, you can find despiction of violence and sex too, considered yourselves warned (Wildlife is the most tricky thing you can find in life btw)

 **FanFic Final Fantasy VI**

 **** BEAUTIFUL CHEMISTRY ****

 **FIRE/ICE**

 _"El Fénix dice arde por mí, El Diablo dice miente por mí, La Serpiente dice suplica por mí, La Sirena dice muere por mí"_

When General Christophe presented her to the other cadets, only Terra's eyes were fixed on the only girl in the group, blonde like her but with less wild and twisted waves to the fall, with a bluish color in her eyes that closely resembled that one of a known blue before and a skin that emitted a excitable cool like the touch of snow between her fingers before melting. She was the cadet Chere or that was what the good general told her before leaving the spacious room and leaving her all alone and vulnerable to the many eyes that examined her with equal concern.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

To explain what Terra made her feel was difficult, They would fight together but She wasn´t sure If She was prepared for that.

Sometimes She couldn´t help but feeling envious of Terra, She, her perception of the world was like an animal´s one, Simple and incomplete. She didn´t seem troubled the same way Celes felt to the wake up every morning with tears on her cheeks crystallized, unable to breathe, feeling her own body frozen and her mind troubled because of visions borrowed. Always a forest and the snow covering everything. Terra always looked at her with a warm smile.

But since Celes was able to remember clearly that was the price to pay for a better life. She wasn´t Shiva, the queen of Ice, neither Celes Chere, so who was She? Just the success of an experiment.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

The girl with the pale blond hair trapped in a ponytail couldn´t understand how important was her partner for the Empire until her own eyes saw her real self.

It´s said an image is worth a thousand words and in Terra´s case the saying was right.

Celes was more than amazed. With her clear blue eyes upon her, She seemed unable to move, even her mouth was more open than surprises or unexpected events used to leave it. Feeling the sun's rays illuminating her skin at every movement, feeling her back against the green and soft wall careful not to damage any of the beautiful flowers of vivid colors that accompanied her in her sunbath until the cold essence of the girl that observed her forced her to open her redish eyes with a ripped pupil similar felines.

And if She was not so skeptical, Celes had described her transformation as something magical.

"Please, please…" She begged kneewling down, now aware of her act of disobedience when her green eyes meet with hers a few steps. "Dón´t tell Kefka I was here, this zone isn´t allowed for Terra."

Such desperation in her sweet voice, Celes sighed and promised her not to tell him but what If Cid find her out of her base? Being honest, Celes shouldn´t be walking there neither but She knew how to get with it.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

"Stop."

It was a clear order so why the hybrid between human and Esper didn´t obey. The words came out from her pinkish lips clear and loud When She turned her head and discovered the blond and Slim girl staring at her, almost without blinking. She had always felt proud of herself, She was clearly the best of the tiny group of subjects studied after the change in the Magitek collected and stored in The Empire´s laboratories but that look coming from Terra put her goosebumps, making her task of concentration harder.

"What?" It was her naive answer, finally blinking before both young girls drew the attention of their common instructor.

 _Stop looking at me that way, lovely dummy_ Celes could hear the sound of her voice saying inside her mind but simply replied sighing, aware of the soldier looking at her too, "Nevermind..." And closing her icy blue eyes, She tried her best to créate a weak blizzard, moving with grace her right hand until one finger was on her forehead.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

In the middle of the night, a soft femenine voice broke the silence reigning the shared room in deep darkness.

"Celes?" It could be perceived concern on her tone. Her owner needed some assurance and the other Young blonde was the only one in her mind who could bring it so She repeated her name until She reacted, forced to return to reality. "Celes?" Sat down, still pressing the creature of smooth fabric against her chest like a little child, caressing it compulsively. "Celes?"

"Yes, Terra, I´m here." The young Chere replied with tiredness in her voice, holding on a snort, looking at the other girl, understanding that Terra wasn´t alright. Softening her voice added. "Lisen to me, I´m sure It was just a nightmare. Try to sleep again."

But her head shook, slowly as her brow frowned, emerald orbs fixed in a distant point.

"It didn´t feel like dreaming, It felt like a memory... " She commented, words coming little by little, between long pauses.

Sighing, Celes left her bed to approach the petite blonde and sat down at her side trying to help her offering her a shoulder to cry or whatever Terra was needing in that moment. Perhaps a lullaby sang into her ear would calm her down. Celes hated Terra´s night terrors. She would spend the night comforting her partner although at same time She felt so important.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

Sincerely, There was a time Celes ignored the reason why She felt so attached to the cadet Branford.

Maybe at first Celes´s need to act on her marked values urged her to protect her. The fragile and petite girl always seemed so surrounded by injustice and injustice was something Celes Chere couldn´t bear. Although false, learned or synthesized, the sense of justice was all that gave her a sense of humanity. Often her inability to empathize with other people made her an unbearable person. Almost was able to share a real feeling with someone. Celes could only feel comfortable in areas such as the laboratory or the field.

Sometimes She had looked at her companion with anger because Terra Branford had a sensitivity and empathy so immediate and intense with every living thing. Curious detail was that instead Terra dreamed to be just as perfect as She was because Celes was due to her emotional neutrality able to do any activity without problem, without failure almost like an automaton. Celes just felt like laughing every time Terra said it after winning the confidence enough to talk to her about her feelings. then She sighed.

"See? Instead of consoling you, your, this makes me laugh, being perfect is more a curse than a gift…" It was all Celes could say in order to apologize following her role of decent person. She saw her companion shrink herself while wrinkled her forehead and that was all.

"It doesn´t matter… If I can´t be as good as you are, at least I´m glad to have you at my side because you can help me to improve." The cadet Branford always added recovering a smile feeling like hugging Celes despite her distant reactions.

It were moments like that Celes wanted to be like her but She never had communicated it with the same ease which Terra shared her impressions and feelings but She was grateful that Terra had never sought explanations like Dr Cid didn´t ask her neither.

Little by little Celes understood that She really wanted to do good things for Terra without need of pretending and that was the most important discovery in her young life. That way the need turned also into a enjoyment.

 **FIRE** **/ICE II**

The question was stupid.

Of course She knew who was Kefka Palazzo, like happened in every fairy tale shared with Terra, neccesarily explained to the hybrid between Esper and human in some points able to cause confusion in her head, He was quickly turned into wicked henchman of the King. Knight of the Royal guard to monster. Innocently loved only by Terra who couldn´t deny a strong connection with him. Sometimes Celes wondered If what They shared could be called love and the mere thought provoked shivers.

But sighing after rolling her eyes of cerulean hue She answered it so the informant dressed in his dark greenish uniform could finish his duty.

After five years of hard work that was her reward, fighting for not lose not even a little bit of her magic skill as had happened to the other subjects, suffering the siege of Cid and his team of scientists, She had to prove herself one more time. She didn´t want to admit it but the notice of being now trained by the eerie mage It made her stomach clench and a thick lump in her throat contained her dislike.

And saludating with her right hand was the last thing She did once She could return to her daily activities.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

In spite of the calm and neutrality her fine and exquisite features showed, all the way toward the training zone, an empty space between four solid walls, the young woman had felt overwhelmed by a mix of emotions, positive ones such as excitement or curiosity colliding with other ones from the opposite side like concern or even fear but focusing in her own breathing, Celes moved serene keeping in my mind helpful and neccesary words from previous instructors.

My power is nothing without concentration She repeated to herself without opening her mouth owner of thin pale pinkish lips, too cold to kiss. She needed to make that group of words echoing inside her head covered by soft silky blond hair falling in a strong braid like a shining chain on her long back, because once She entered in the place the soldier accompanying her would let her alone.

There was no need for introductions but hearing her melodious voice was too pleasant to be interrumpted. His eyes being the only catalysts of his interest, the clear blue eyes glowing as his pupils seemed to dilate. Shiva´s essence provoking a bluish and cold radiance around the body of Celes. The pale blond girl blinked as She closed her mouth, It´s was hard to see clear the eccentric mage´s traits when his whole body was lighted. Much harder to fill her lungs when the air started to change, almost making her feel dizzy or sick. If at that distance She felt that way, to get closer could be worse Celes though containing the nausea. Terra had never smelled that way.

Twice effort to use She said to herself when his voice raised followed by a spooky laughter and the addition of an unneccesary provocation. Her instinct forced her to look around in search of an object to freeze until She understood the objects to practice with were themselves. In fact, the bad feeling confirmed, He wouldn´t share his knowledges, He wanted her dead.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

When Terra knocked the door a second time, the taller girl found herself forced to speak although her voice wasn´t enough clear with his mouth opening still against the soft fabric of the white pillow. Really cold space surrounded her, helping her to heal the consequences of the fire touching her flesh.

"Go away!" It was her demand, rage and shame were mixed in her tone of voice, melodious like the birdsong. "I don´t want you to see me this way!"

The girl at the other side of the metal door was silent, wrinkling her clear forehead, shining green orbs fixed in the dark surface. It was hard for Terra understand Celes´s strong reactions toward the happened after her confrontations with the called Mage of The Empire or Court Mage.

"But... Celes..." Terra tried after giving up bowing his head provoking her golden ringlets descended around her face of doll.

"No, Terra, please, let me alone." Celes begged aware of the other girl´s tenacity. Her head lifting a little and her clear eyes looking the distant door. Long strand of pale blond hair falling on her shoulders. The rest of her body covered by a hospital gown.

Terra sighed one more day feeling something only definable as defeated. Returning to their shared room without opening the mouth, She laid on her bed taking her old stuffed moogle of greyish White fur and stroking it slowly, She stared at the ceiling. She had never experimented such feeling like rejection and It was making her feel so confused and worse of all, alone.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

The first time It happened Terra was just a little girl, not even able to express in coherent words the event when He was asked by Kefka. She simply clung to him, perceiving his scent, then recognizing his voice and finally meeting his eyes. His presence was enough to taker her out the corner She was found.

Celes never knew that part of the story and Celes never saw the half Esper girl acting that way.

Celes grew up in another zone of the vast facility as the rest of subjects infused although both of them were studied by the same group of scientists. Anyways, It formed part of a time of her life She preferred not talk about. She used to recall the couple who adopted her pretending She had a good and deserved childhood. She always played the role It was given to her with a grateful smile worried to lose all those privileges.

So naturally, her inner reaction was attack her friend instead of looking the way to calm her down in the absence of Kefka, that way protecting one companion. Sometimes soldiers found themselves battling with the specimens in Cid´s laboratory when any of them got a little out of hand too.

The relief was that Terra didn´t remember what happened...

 **xxx xxx xxx**

The elongated figure of cold and solid ice, hard to believe but formed by the pale hands holding it resembled an ancient sword. Indubitable proof of her power and the way her body straightened as those same hands grabbed the handle, proof of her persistence. She was being trained to be a magitek Knight, after all. A higher Rank with higher demands. To use common weapons was one of them although magic always was much more effective.

In contrast, all He had to protect himself were his long and threatening fingernails... And a dagger of médium size hidden somewhere amongst his uncountable layers of soft and colorful fabric. Red, orange and yellow colors that created the visual illusion of a dancing flame as He moved following his maddening speed.

Celes closed her Deep blue eyes to achieve calm, She would need it If She wanted to be concise in her attacks toward such an oppenent. Putting into practice new techniques of battle made her feel anxious until She wasn´t totally sure She could handle any of them perfectly. By the moment She couldn´t help but rely on General Leo´s basic exemples but the man of dark skin had said She would find her own style of fighting sooner or later, She trusted his Word.

Kefka didn´t seemed to notice it She thought approaching him fast wielding the icy bluish sword as She had learned when pale blue eyes narrowed little by little after widing, a twisted grin spread on his face as White and unfeeling like a statue of marble just decorated by thick red lines around the eyes finishing in tiny red gems and the forehead. How wrong She could be! With a simple turn of his torso, his reddish nails collided with the ice surprising the blond lady and in a blink She found herself surpassed by the harlequin sat down in the ground unarmed thanks the impact of the collision. Forcing herself to recover the lost breath, She felt the closeness of the mortal claws trailing her neck.

"Fight again like him and I'll kill you." His thin lips parted, a direct warning came out as the Sharp tip of one of the fingernails pressed against her skin, then a chilling laughter. He could feel her swallow as He glanced at her blue eyes. She nodded and the eccentric psychopath moved away not without breaking her creation of ice stepping on the Surface. Celes understood She had annoyed him.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

Generally Kefka would prefer training Celes and Terra separately but given the increase of duties He found himself forced to attend, the mage did a little exception. Kefka also saw himself reducing the times the three of them would meet at the week provoking more than one outburst. In the infirmary could be found twice the number of wounded soldiers than usual however the small man tried to look to the positive side focusing his easily alterable mind in his precios dolls.

 **FIRE** **/ICE III**

Celes couldn´t help but looking backward with a rage purely increased by a long time felt impotence merely contained by his cold blood, there were too many acts seen and silenced in order to not have problems although there were just a few ones She really worried and perhaps made her start questioning those ones She was being trained to fight for...

 **xxx xxx xxx**

Celes had never given that big importance to sex until Maranda´s events.

Her comrades were tired of hitting on her and not achieving from her more than a shared meal during a hard day of training or work If those soldiers were of similar or higher Rank. Perhaps there was something in Kefka´s behavior too preventing them of trying. The question was She didn´t feel any sign of attraction, desire or lust in what their kisses offered or their hands wanted to provoke If She let them trailing with their fingers her cold body uncovered. Better not commenting what could happen to their members until the elongated and stiff pieces of meat were her insides.

But this lover was quite different as Celes could check.

Just the mere touch of their skin was enough to leave her breathless. The warmth of their whole body getting closer her own made the blonde tremble and melt like the figures of ice She was able to créate. Such exquisite soffocation when their arms wrapped her both laying in the same space.

And for first time, the line between good and bad blurred...

 **xxx xxx xxx**

Deep breathing, unable to focus in the task of pick up and place her possesions in the rectangular suitcase, Celes sat down in her simple bed which structure was made of iron under the hardened mattress and the combination of sheets and blankets in dark greenish tones and looked to her partner´s empty bed of equal appearance despite the ffluffy moogle resting laying close the elongated pillow. Her thin eyebrows of pale color wrinkling slowly and her lips pressing in a grimace of contained sadness. How would She be able to explain its owner They had to separate? In her fight for achieving her goal Celes never had into account her until that moment.

 _But_ the blonde tried convincing herself _this is what We have. I´m a general now_ and getting up again finished as fast as humanly was possible repeating in her head the words She would give the half Esper and half human when She returned to the room.

It felt almost like when her little self had to say goodbye to her adoptive mother but intensified thanks their magical connection as Kefka liked denominate it. Celes felt proud of herself when nothing around both of them didn´t freeze because the blonde needed twice concentration in the moment a tearful Terra asked for a hug showing a fragile smile. Feeling how the thin arms clung with surprising strength around her well built but Slim torso for last time. A purr was distinguished as Terra placed her head against the other´s neck.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

Never the reddish sugary liquid descending her throat tasted that bittersweet. Clear eyes remained closed resisting to open once the glass cup was soon empty in that first gulp of a few more ones during the elegant dinner. First one of such importance surrounded by the same superiors that had devoted themselves to take care and train her. From that night on, her partners. Every one of them showing on their jackets the fruit of their valour and service in at least more than one battle in contrast with her only medal cleaned and brightened neatly before leaving her quarters. The only sound spreading in the room was the melody from an famous hymn. Everything seemed so perfect and yet Celes found herself unable to enjoy it but It was easier to curve his pinkish lips every time her head raised while her hands worked in dividing the delicious mutton aware of the eyes posed in her...

 **xxx xxx xxx**

 _No._ Her mind refused to acknowledge what her eyes were seeing. _This can´t be Terra._

But among the long rows there was only one soldier whose clothing was different marking the individual out the rest, a huge number. Red fabric with flowery patterns in contrast with the metal of her shoulder pads fit together by thick belts of leather, being one of the regulative complements any soldier should wear out the city followed by another long piece of fabric covering her arms and probably legs. As soon Celes reaalized, the other blondie´s outfit was designed specially for Terra taking into account her skills and facilitating her movements. Perhaps the material used were the same used in military uniform but Terra still looked more alike a doll than a soldier.

Even If there was the possibility of being the lovely hybrid between human and Esper Celes had knew and lived with, She didn´t seem the same, there merely standing barely showing a emotion in her face graced with delicate features under the thin bur shining circlet around her head.

 _Terra?_ Her name repeating in her head once the speech finished in searching for the Young lady. _Terra!?_

Celes had never seen such empty and deprived of emotion eyes when the blondie turned her whole body to face the Imperial general.

 _What has happened to you? Sweet Terra_ She thought unable to form the words with her pressed lips and her forehead wrinkling.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

"I failed her... " Celes dared to confess, face still buried betweet her hands.

Cid´s forehead furrowing as He perceived real pain in the magitek knight´s voice but the only thing He could offer was one hand to rub her back, getting enough closer the Young woman placed her head on his chest under layers of clothes and his White gown.

"Shhh... Shhh... You couldn´t prevent it, the decisión was taken time ago..." He said, his hand moving up and down on Celes´s back.

"But..." She insisted, still with trembling voice. "... She was my friend... "

Cid looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

"I understand it but honey, once the decisión was taken, nobody could go against it, not even Kefka..."

In the instant his name was mentioned, Celes seemed to stop lamenting to hold her breath, slowly uncovering her face as her eyes looked up to the scientist.

"What?" She exclaimed, blinking unable to process that piece of information. In her mind, Kefka was the only peccant.


End file.
